


The Photograph

by Tui_and_La



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Gen, Havoc is learning to walk again, Havoc's recovery, Havolina teased because I love them, Mustang's Team, Post-Promised Day, Slice of Life, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tui_and_La/pseuds/Tui_and_La
Summary: Team Mustang is giving Havoc's physiotherapist a really hard time.





	The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts).

> From a prompt list on Tumblr, requested _54 - try not to fall this time_.   
Based on the manga final pictures, one of them showing Havoc struggling to walk while Breda and Ross are not taking it easy on him.   
Although it's rushed I had a great time writing it and it's something I've always wanted to explore (Havoc's recovery, because I love him). :D

Riza was keeping Mr. Fischer company while he set up his camera in the center of the wide room, in front of the parallel bars. She had informed Jean in advance about the plan so he could ask permission to his physiotherapist, Dr. Karen Lambert. That was his big day, after several difficult months he spent trying to regain control of his lower body movements. Major General Mustang, a colonel at the time, couldn’t witness the moment Havoc moved his big toe, as he was waiting his turn to be healed. Thus, the blond man thought he should invite him to his first attempt at standing up by himself. 

The General, however, was too busy preparing for the next trip to Ishval, so all he could do was free Hawkeye and Breda, giving them a very important mission: to bring back a photograph. Breda invited Maria Ross, since the three of them became great friends after the Promised Day, and Riza invited Rebecca Catalina, who had called from Central two days prior saying she finally had time to go visit her best friend in the East. 

Since Becca wasn’t sure she would make it in time, she asked Riza not to tell anyone she was going, and by now the captain assumed her friend would miss the event. Perhaps it was best to have less people in the room, after all, it was a physiotherapy session and Ross and Breda were already treating it like a military training. 

— Now I’m gonna see if you’ve been using the weights I gave you. 

— Of course, I have!

— Really? Where are your biceps? Those look like two sticks! — Heymans mocked, although Jean was in excellent shape. 

— Are you gonna let those bars defeat you, patient Havoc? — Maria asked sternly. 

— No, I won’t! — Jean replied as if he was addressing a superior officer. 

— This isn’t very encouraging, guys. — said Dr. Lambert, and Riza realized the woman was worried about things getting out of her control. She seemed to be on their same age range but carry a soul too gentle to the fierceness of the veterans. She leaned towards her patient and continued: — Please take all the time you need and let me know of any discomfort.

— We’re all used to bit of pressure, Dr. Lambert. — the captain stepped up to put the woman at ease, aware that, for Havoc, that would help wonders to build morale. 

— It’s fine, don’t worry about them — he smirked at his friends. — It’s just like old days. 

— Oh, it’s fine? You think you’re supposed to be fine? — Maria teased. 

— No, I’m not!

— You’re right, you’re not. You’re supposed to sweat! — Breda continued. 

— Yes, and I will!

— You’re supposed to tire! 

— Yes, and I will!

— You’re supposed to hurt!

— No, that’s not quite how physiotherapy works… — the poor civilian attempted to speak out amidst Jean’s determined reply. 

But he was already grabbing the metal bars and all she had left to do was give him support to face his mission. 

— Is it okay if you move away while we take the picture? — Maria demanded with a disarming grin. 

— That’s not a good idea…

— I’ll just stand here, I can do it. — Havoc reassured her. — Now. I’m ready.

Riza saw the reluctant Dr. Lambert release her patient and informed the man behind the camera:

— Prepare for the countdown.

— All set? — he checked with a thumbs up. — Three, two...

— Hi, guys! Am I late? — Rebecca announced herself as soon as she opened the door, waving at them with a big cup in her hand. 

Havoc gasped and his right hand slipped from the bar the moment the flashlight doubled the whiteness in the room. Next thing they saw was Havoc sprawled on the floor, groaning like he had fallen face first. Riza and Maria jolted in shock. 

— Oh, no! — Rebecca shouted running towards him. — Are you okay, Jean? I’m so, so sorry. 

She knelt by his side while Dr. Lambert and Breda tried to take him back to his chair. 

— See? This is why I said it was a bad idea to leave him by himself — lamented the woman with a sigh, seemingly disappointed at herself.

Jean, on the other hand, was a mix of confusion and absolute shame. 

— Rebecca? What are you doing here? How did you know… ? 

— I wanted to visit Riza, but that doesn’t matter, is your chin broken? Here, I have milkshake — she pushed the cup against his red chin —, I hope this helps.

Riza saw him cringe and press his back against the wheelchair, but his face quickly relaxed at the numbing sensation. 

— Not bad at all. Can I have this for a minute?

— Sure, I’ll hold it for you.

— I still have two functioning arms, Rebecca — he stated in an attempt to dismiss her concerns. 

— Of course! I’ll be with Riza, then.

Maria proceeded to apologize to the physiotherapist for all that chaos while Heymans tagged along with Becca.

— Hey, what about the picture? Should we try again? — he asked Mr. Fischer.

— Forget about it, I won’t take pictures with my face like this! — shouted Havoc.

— No more photos, we’re going to start the session as soon as Mr. Havoc feels better and I gotta ask you to leave. — the doctor gave her ultimate.

— Here it is, if only one second earlier… — Mr. Fischer apologized. 

— Alright, we have nothing to worry about, the picture looks great! — Breda informed the others, hiding his sarcasm under muffled giggles as he prepared to join Havoc once again. 

The photo was a disaster, although it was a perfect caption of that scene. Jean’s wide eyes and clenched teeth showed the exact moment the man realized that he was about to meet the ground. A pitiful smile appeared in Riza’s lips. The man was strong and his stance was firm. Becca’s entrance had been slightly flamboyant, but nothing compared to the harsh words inflicted by Heymans and Maria. Not enough to spook him. Had it been her unexpected presence? Had the girl shaken his confidence? 

— It’s hilarious, but he’s gonna hate it — Rebecca’s said in a low, sympathetic voice. — Are we really keeping it? 

— My mission was to register Havoc’s first standing up and I consider it accomplished. The general will be delighted. — She turned to the photographer and handed him the payment. — Thank you very much for your services, I’ll see you out. 

The man nodded and left. 

Becca gave Riza a hug as soon as she closed the door. 

— I'm so glad the Fuhrer gave me a break for once! I missed you.

— I missed you too. 

— Hey, don’t go yet, girls, you can stay for my next attempt! — they heard Havoc call. 

— Try not to fall this time — Riza shouted back with a smile. — No more cameras to intimidate you here. 

But she knew very well the camera was not to blame, and by their exchange of looks, so did he. 

— No more cameras and no more noise. Everybody give him space and stay quiet, understood? — the physiotherapist ordered as harshly as she could. — I’m the one you should obey here. 

— Yes, sir! — the soldiers replied in unison.

Karen Lambert shook her head and laughed. No one was willing to take her seriously that day, but the truth is that everybody was beyond happy with their friend’s accomplishment, and it seemed to Riza that she could understand. 

— He looks so lively — Becca pointed softly. — And he got himself a nice physiotherapist, didn’t he? I bet he’s already all about flirting.

— He tried once. I can’t tell for sure if she corresponded, though. 

— Well, if anything, I just gave him a hand on that. Now she’s being extra careful and touchy — she spiced her words with a suggestive tone and a wink.

— She’s been extra careful about doing her job right, thanks to the traumatic work day we just gave her. Still, I don’t think he’s truly interested. 

Rebecca was so absolutely clueless. The woman was able to believe her own lies and also a master at not letting herself suffer. She genuinely wanted Jean to be happy and that’s why Riza would say nothing else. 

— Nope, you said he flirted. I know what you’re doing, don’t. It was never serious and we’re both over it. I only move forward, okay? — she said with a hand on her best friend’s shoulder. — Hey, there he goes!

Jean propelled his body up, hands tightly folded around the metal bars. He exhaled through his mouth and found balance with both feet planted on the floor. He nodded, staring at his own legs, allowing them to take some of the weight his arms were supporting on their own. Dr. Lambert let go of him, and Riza could sense everyone holding their breaths as the seconds passed. 

— Congratulations, Jean — the woman said kindly and his face lit up in awe. 

Finally, he dared to look around the room, and his eyes glistened with pride and joy when they searched for one specific pair of dark irises. Shyness invaded him once Jean met his target and he looked away from the radiant Rebecca Catalina, who smiled with both her hands pressed together in excitement. 

Riza wondered if it was still up to her to find her best friend a good catch, and if money was still the requisite.


End file.
